Loving Yuu 'Italian Language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi osserva Kanda addormentato accanto a sé, riflettendo su ciò che ama di lui. LaviYuu, per il compleanno di Kanda!


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Se fosse stato altrimenti il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, ma soprattutto Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

l

* * *

l

Mi sono accorta solo ora di non aver pubblicato anche la versione originale in Italiano di questa piccola "poesia" dedicata a Kanda per il suo compleanno... Bé, meglio tardi che mai! La riporto tale e quale come la caricai sul sito Italiano EFP, con tutti gli avvertimenti del Festival, anche se ormai è tutto finito^^""

l

* * *

l

**6 GIUGNO 2010, AUGURI KANDA!**

l

* * *

l  
E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!

Benvenuti al **_LaviYu Festival_**, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

l

* * *

**LOVING YUU**

**

* * *

**l**  
**

Sollevo un lembo del lenzuolo che avvolge entrambi per sistemarmi più vicino a te e meglio vegliare sul tuo sonno.

Ti prende così rapidamente quando mi sei accanto, come se la mia presenza ti rassicurasse consentendoti per una volta di riposare senza timore; ed io ti contemplo, rapito.

Mi è sempre piaciuto guardarti.

Amo osservare mentre ti alleni, anche se mi imprechi contro ogni volta che te ne accorgi.

E' più forte di me, semplicemente non posso fare a meno di trovarti così terribilmente bello.

Ogni gesto, ogni muscolo che guizza mentre esegui quella tua danza delle spade, ogni tuo singolo movimento, canta della tua perfezione.

Ed io mi perdo in te, seguendo la tua danza:

te, che brandisci Mugen con impareggiabile perizia;

te, il corpo scultoreo coperto di sudore;

te, i capelli che danzano nel sole, lunghe ciocche d'ebano che risplendono mosse dal vento;

te, il meraviglioso volto assorto, la concentrazione scolpita sui lineamenti statuari.

Ma non ti dirò mai quanto tu sia bello...

Quanto io ami il mescolarsi dei tuoi capelli ai miei quando mi possiedi, neri brandelli d'oscurità drappeggiati sulle fiamme dell'Inferno, selvagge quanto la mia passione per te, come pece versata nella lava ardente.

Quanto mi delizi il suono del tuo nome, che soltanto a me consenti di pronunciare.

Yuu.

Così terrificante sul campo di battaglia, il volto impassibile scolpito nel marmo, occhi freddi come il ghiaccio che trapassano i tuoi nemici, e movimenti letali che portano morte e distruzione con sé.

Ed io penso allora che potresti benissimo essere un Demone, così come un Angelo, talmente bello e mortale e terribile quanto il Diavolo stesso.

Un Angelo caduto, coperto di sangue, il proprio e quello del nemico, che ti fissa con occhi vuoti consapevole che la sua vita è segnata.

Ah, quegli occhi... Essi mandano fulmini, che inceneriscono chiunque osi avvicinarsi troppo a questa creatura così perfetta, promettendo una dolorosa morte per aver commesso un tale crimine.

Eppure ti concedi a me, a me soltanto, e il tuo corpo trema contro il mio, le tue mani mi artigliano la carne mentre entro in te, contemplando il tuo volto perfetto arrossato dal piacere.

Non sembri renderti conto di quanto lo sguardo fiero che così spesso illumina le tue fattezze ti conferisca un'apparenza quasi Divina, soprannaturale.

Ed è così difficile distogliere gli occhi da te quando combatti gli Akuma, saltando e volteggiando nell'aria portando l'Inferno con te...

E, lo giuro, se tu davvero fossi stato un Demone, per amarti avrei dannato la mia anima.

Ma poi, quando giaci addormentato fra le mie braccia, così calmo e sereno, sei di certo un Angelo, disceso dal Cielo perché io potessi amarti.

E di nuovo, questa è un'altra cosa che non ti dirò mai, perché per continuare ad amarti come ti amo, devo necessariamente mantenermi in vita.

l

* * *

l

Che dire, so che è piuttosto sdolcinata, ma HEY, si tratta di Lavi dopotutto! E lui sa essere così dolce XD


End file.
